Awakening
by Dawn of Solstice
Summary: I felt alive. It felt like I was awakened from a long slumber. My legs moved on my own. The next day, blood was everywhere. Shock racked through my body. Sudden joy clawed at my chest and snaked it's way into my heart. Today was the day that I, Cristina, murdered Tris Prior, my supposed best-friend.


**Hello! :D This is part of my Challenge List (on my profile). I'm supposed to make a one-shot angst/horror that's 1500 words. Thanks to my super-awesome beta, ****_DivergentDanceFreak_**** for beta-reading this one-shot. Sorry for all the line breaks! :/ Anyway, here you go! :)**

"Look, I know that I don't really know you well, but I just want you to know that if you want to talk, I'm here." He said, giving my shoulder a squeeze as he gazed into my eyes. I fell into a trance. His eyes were like the sea: calm, blue and beautiful. They were bottomless pits of understanding.

But there was a hint of mystery in his eyes, as if he was hiding something.

He abruptly retracted his arm and walked away. And that was the day that I, Christina, fell in love with Tobias Eaton, my best-friend's boyfriend.

* * *

"Is she ready yet?" A voice asked. Jeanine thought for a moment before answering.

"Yes, I believe so. We've tricked her brain into thinking that she's in love with that Eaton boy, now, all we have to do is blind her with rage." She said as a cruel smile crawled it's way onto her face.

"And then?" Her smile grew wider as her eyes shone a wicked type of satisfaction.

"And then we use her."

* * *

It felt as if the whole world was crumbling down around me. I stared at them, I couldn't believe he would do this to me.

Tobias- my sweet Tobias, who said that he loved me- kissed Tris right in front of me! Normally, I would've let it slide if it were Tris who had kissed him. But no. It was all him. But before they made contact, he locked eyes with me, as if he _knew_ that it would hurt me.

He did this on purpose.

I quickly looked away. I couldn't bear to see them at the moment. So I got up and left, not knowing that that one action would cause lying, betrayal, and death.

* * *

"Hey, Christina, are you alright? One second, we were happily chatting away, then the next, you just got up and walked away," she asked.

Why did I even befriend her? She was just some helpless little Stiff that only dated Tobias for a high rank. I saw their secret glances and midnight meetings. So I used her to get closer to Four. I didn't think that she'd actually expected a friendship. I hesitated before answering. Of course, I couldn't tell the Stiff about Four's secret affair with me. So I lied.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My stomach was hurting, that's all." She seemed to believe me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Okay. Well, I've got to go do some work, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She announced and happily left the room. I hate her. I hate her with all my life. She walked away as if she had no care in the world. She killed my friends! She killed Marlene! Marlene was my _best-friend._ My true best-friend.Even though she was a Dauntless-born, she befriended me. She was the one that I could confide in. I told her all my secrets. She was so kind. She didn't deserve to be brainwashed thanks to that _Stiff._

And she did the same with Will. The kind, intelligent Will. His eyes, always bright and focused. His hair, the crease in between his eyes- I missed it. I missed it all. He was a wonderful person. I may not have loved him the way he wanted, but I did love him as a friend.

* * *

I sighed. How could Tris do this, killing innocent lives, even her friends. How couldTris act so carefree while knowing that she, herself is a murderer?

Christina was probably devastated when she heard that Will died. _Christina... _I'd always loved her; She was perfect. Her dark skin, her luscious lips, her shiny hair. I loved it all. I even loved her more than how I used to love mother.

Tris, the girl I was sent to kill. Eric found out that I was Divergent but instead of killing me, he offered me a job: to kill all the other Divergents. Then he would spare me. So of course, I took it.

I regret not killing her earlier. She caused all of these deaths. It was all her fault. The only reason why I didn't kill her earlier was because she just seemed so..._helpless_. I pitied her and now I feel like punching myself for prolonging her life. She cause Christina all this sorrow.

Suddenly I remember that day, when Christina was still in initiation. I heard sobbing from the washroom, so I went in. She was sitting there, crying, her face was red and blotchy and so were her eyes. She said that her mother died and that her father beat her.

Her mother was the one who protected her. And she never told anyone about the abuse.

We shared the same past.

Christina and I talked, sharing the rare, happy moments during our childhoods. I remember admiring her perfect, pitch black hair, and her mysterious dark eyes. And that was the day that I, Tobias Eaton, fell in love with Christina.

* * *

I woke up, feeling better than ever. It felt like I was being awakened from a long slumber. It felt like I was ruling the world.

But there was something quite off, like a part of me was locked away and I couldn't access it. My legs moved, but it felt like someone else was doing, like I wasn't the one in control.

I shook the feeling away.

As I was walking through the hallways, I heard someone call out to me.

"Hey Christina!" I turned my head towards the sound and noticed a small blonde walking towards me.

My mind instantly clouded with rage. I seethed. Something about her immediately convinced me that she did something terrible- punishable by death.

"Come with me." I ordered sternly. Her brows furrowed but she did as asked. The rest of the night was a blur...

Except for her screams and shrieks of pain.

* * *

"Here, have some tea." I said as I handed her a teacup. She graciously accepted.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" She asked then took a sip.

I smirked. Everything was going according to plan.

"Oh, nothing. Just something to... relieve your pain." I answered.

"What do you-" Her sentence was cut short as she collapsed in the chair. _That _was the time to do what was right.

* * *

Tris woke up to a laugh coming from somewhere above her. When she looked up, she saw Christina smiling at her, only it wasn't the type of smile that friends exchange- it was demented, malicious.

Her eyes were narrowed.

She was holding knives.

And not the knives in the training room for the initiates; Knives longer than her forearms.

"Well_, Beatrice_, I think it's time for you to repent your sins," she hissed.

Christina walked closer.

And that's when the screams started.

* * *

Christina sliced at my thigh.

Tears blurred my vision.

My body ached, covered in blue, purple, black bruises.

There were countless scars from the shallower wounds, the ones that already had begun to heal.

She pressed the knife to my shoulder and it sank through the thin layers of skin.

Blood oozed out.

I shrieked.

I knew I shouldn't have. Christina must have been in more pain when she found Will's dead body than I was in now. I couldn't bring myself to talk or rebel anymore. I had caused her this pain.

I deserved this.

She grinned at me with blood smeared all over her body.

My blurred eyes flicked up to hers and they weren't the warm, brown eyes I knew.

No. They were cold, blue and calculating.

This was not Christina. She would never do something like this...

I was wrong.

I screamed the whole night through.

* * *

My eyelids fluttered open.

My head was pounding.

There was a knife, splattered with dried blood in my right hand. I stared at the thing for a while before I put it down and held my head in my hands. Rough flakes of... something... fell off into my hands and, confused, I grabbed the mirror from the nightstand.

Blood.

It was blood on my face.

My eyes widened and I dropped the mirror. I didn't see it shatter.

Who's blood was it? I needed to know. I surveyed the area as I tentatively walked into the living room, taking the knife with me. Blood was everywhere.

And there, in the middle of the room, was Tris Prior, bloodied and bruised. Her skin was pale and her eyes were lifeless and dull. A pool of blood surrounded her limp body, staining the wooden floors a deep red.

Shock hit me from all directions. But, somehow, happiness clawed at my chest and snaked it's way into my heart. I felt an urge of uneasiness.

Her legs and arms were cut. _Who did this?_

I glanced down at the knife in hand, scrutinizing it.

And suddenly, it dawned on me: I killed Tris Prior. Well, not _me- _the Erudite. I wasn't able to deflect their serums because...

I'm not Divergent.

I'm only normal. I'm not able to manipulate simulations or be unaffected by serums. I looked at her bloodied body again. A grin grew on my face. No more Tris to come in-between Tobias's and I's relationship.

And that was the day that I, Christina, murdered Tris Prior. Even if I look back on it now, I still feel no remorse.

**Well, that's the end! :D But, I don't like this one-shot. Out of all, this was my least favorite. This was really vague and I feel that I didn't portray the characters well enough. Anyway, review! I don't care if it's a flame or constructive criticism, I appreciate that you take the time to review.**

**Peace Out!**

**~Midnight**


End file.
